Just The Way You Are
by KW05
Summary: Songfic-Oneshot. Rachel/Quinn femslash. Don't like it don't read it. Based on the song "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars. Summary inside.


Title: Just The Way You Are  
Pairing: Rachel/Quinn, Rachel/Jesse  
Disclaimer: Don't own the character or the song  
Summary: Based on Bruno Mars "Just the Way You Are". Rachel is dating Jesse and he's changing her. Quinn notices and tried to get the old Rachel back.

* * *

Quinn walked slowly down the hall, the sea of people parting as she made her way to her locker. She was once again Queen B. She lost all her baby fat over the summer. She was now back to size he was before she got pregnant. But something had changed in her. She wasn't the same person she was before she'd gotten pregnant. She was protective of her friends, which meant every Glee club member. No one dared mess with them except the freshman who were told to do so by an older jock that was too afraid to do something to them for fear of Quinn and Santana.

Quinn was not the only that had changed over the summer. Surprisingly Finn and Rachel didn't work out after only a couple weeks. Jesse had come back into the picture. No one knew why Rachel let him back in after everything he'd done to her. But they couldn't do anything about it.

She slowly started to change. Enough for Quinn to notice. However, Quinn began to take more notice in Rachel Berry. More than people knew. She herself hid a secret about Rachel, she was attracted to the young diva. She wasn't sure when it happened or why it happened, but it did.

**Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying  
**

She noticed that her eyes no longer had that spark in them. And that her hair no longer flowed, it was always pulled back in a pony tail.

"He's doing something to her," Quinn whispered to Santana.

"Why do you care?" Santana looked curiously at her.

"She's our teammate," Quinn covered.

"Right," Santana said. "She isn't just a teammate to you Q."

"What?"

"You like her."

"N-n-n-no I don't," Quinn stuttered.

"Please Q you look at her like those love struck fools in the movies. Or how Miss Pillsbury looks at Mr. Schue. And it's ok Q, I don't judge her. I mean her choice of clothing needs some work, but you've liked her for a little while now."

"How'd you know."

"Just the way you are around her. You try to protect her without realizing you're doing it.

"Someone needs to say something. He's changing her and she's just losing that spark."

"Look Q if you want to save her then go I won't stop you, but if you are going to confront her be careful. She's been lashing out at everyone."

"She doesn't even sing anymore."

"I know."

"I'm going to find out why," Quinn said, walking away from Santana. "Berry!"

Rachel turned her head in the direction her name was being called, "Quinn. Can I help you with something?"

"I just wanted to say 'hey'."

"Ok hey."

"What do you have planned for Glee?"

"Nothing actually I'm not going today."

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like going. It doesn't matter Mr. Schuester insist on keeping me in the background and not showing me as the star I really am. So I don't need it anymore."

"Rachel this isn't like you."

"And how would you know Quinn? You've never talked to me before and I don't even know why you are now. So if you will please move so I can get to class."

"He's changing you."

"I, I, I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do."

"I don't."

"You're hair."

"I'm sorry."

"You're eyes."

"Look Quinn I don't know."

"You're voice."

"Stop it!"

"He's changing you."

"Stop. You don't know what you are talking about."

**She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day  
Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me**

"You're beautiful Rachel."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I need you to see that you are beautiful just the way you are. And he's changing you. You don't sing, you pull your hair back so tight when it used to fall into place. You're eyes don't shine like they used to when you would speak about music, following your dreams. It's all gone."

**And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see**

"You don't know what you are talking about."

"You don't see what I see," Quinn replied. The warning bell ringing.

"Quinn."

"He doesn't deserve you."

"You don't know what you are talking about."

"Yeah I do," Quinn said, the final bell ringing.

"I have to go I'm late," Rachel said, trying to rush away from Quinn, who caught her hand in hers.

"Come with me."

"Quinn I can't skip school. I have a perfect record and I plan to keep it."

"Why you are changing everything else."

"That's not fair."

"Just for today. Come with me and after that I'll never bother you again. Hell I'll never talk to you again if it makes you feel better."

Rachel sighed sadly, "Fine." Quinn tugged Rachel hand. The diva followed her out the door. "I swear if I get into trouble I'm going to make sure you are getting in trouble as well."

"Deal," Quinn replied, leading her to her car.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked as she got into Quinn's car.

"Somewhere."

"Somewhere?" Rachel exclaimed. "Oh my God you are going to kill me why did I agree to this. You are going to take me into the woods and kill me!" she said, hyperventilating.

"Relax. I'm not going to kill you Jeez!" Quinn said, pulling into a parking lot of an abandoned building. "We're here."

"Where exactly is here. This is an abandoned building. I'm not going in there."

"Come on," Quinn said. "I promise nothing bad will happen."

Rachel got out of the car slowly, "I have a rape whistle."

Quinn rolled her eyes, standing behind Rachel pushing her forward, through the door. When Rachel walked into the building, she stood in awe. The inside of the building was completely different than the outside. Inside the building had been gutted and remodeled, while the outside looked run down.

"I've been fixing it up. Daddy has to give mom money every month for me and well it goes into this."

Rachel still stood in awe as she looked around the building. Inside was a huge stage, giant speakers on both sides. "Why?"

"Because Coach Sylvester is determined to shut down Glee and I can't let that happen so if we are here they won't know what we are practicing."

"This is incredible," Rachel said. Quinn noticed the spark coming back into Rachel's eyes.

"Sing." Quinn stated simply.

"I can't."

Quinn smiled, climbing the stairs to the stage, she made her way to the sound system, pressing play. Soon music filled the big space. Quinn nodded toward the microphone. Rachel shook her head. Quinn leaned into the microphone that was placed above the sound system. "Come on."

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel shouted.

"To make you see what you are missing," Quinn said, coming from behind the system, standing on the stairs holding out her hand. Rachel took her hand, knowing that this was the start of something.

Two months later….

Jesse was out of Rachel's life. She had that spark back in her eyes. Her hair now flowed freely. And she sang the most beautiful songs a person could pick out. Surprisingly Quinn was the one to put the diva back together. It was nothing major just little things she said here and there. They had developed a strong friendship, Quinn settling for a friendship, but wanting so much more. On the other hand, Rachel was slowly developing feelings for the tall blond, but in her mind she didn't have a chance. So she settled for a friendship.

**But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say**

Rachel changed for the third time that night Rachel changed her clothes. "What was wrong with the first outfit?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know I just didn't like it."

"You looked good though."

Rachel came out of her closet, "How do I look?" Rachel asked shyly.

Quinn couldn't take her eyes off of the girl that stood before, "Incredible."

Rachel blushed, looking at the floor, "Jesse would make me change four or five times," she said sadly.

"He's an idiot," Quinn said. "In fact."

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change**

"I would never make you change," Quinn continued.

**Cause you're amazing, just the way you are**

"Cause you're amazing. You're amazing just the way you are. You could wear pajamas and still look amazing."

**And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while**

Quinn smiled, taking a step closer to Rachel, "And when you smile you don't notice that people stop and stare at you. You don't notice that your smile makes others smile. You don't realize that your smile starts in your eyes then moves to your lips."

**Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are**

"You don't realize how amazing you are, just the way you are," Quinn finished, taking another daring step forward into Rachel's personal space. Rachel looked deep into the hazel eyes that were staring at her, finding no malice, no mocking, just love. Rachel leaned up capturing Quinn's lips. Quinn deepened the kiss, licking Rachel's bottom lip.

Four Months Later…..

**Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me**

"Quinn stop! I have to go!"

Quinn leaned in chastly kissing Rachel's lips, "No," she giggled. She kept placing chaste kisses on Rachel's lips.

"Quinn! I'm going to be late!" Rachel laughed, accepting the kisses she was being showered with.

"Fashionably late. You're practicing for later in life when you are a star," Quinn smiled, leaning in capturing Rachel lips in a deeper kiss.

Rachel smiled into the kiss, pulling away, "Quinn!" Rachel laughed.

**Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy**

"Don't go!" Quinn said, placing more kisses on her lips.

"I have to!" Rachel laughed, which soon ended, "I hate my laugh."

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"It's annoying."

"I think it's sexy," Quinn said leaning in taking Rachel's lips with hers. Quinn didn't realize that telling Rachel something like that small would change Rachel's attitude toward herself.

"I'm going," Rachel said, removing herself from Quinn. She slowly walked toward the door.

"Wait!" Quinn said.

Rachel turned around, "What?"

**She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day**

"You're just beautiful," Quinn smiled.

"You tell me that everyday."

"And it never gets old for me," Quinn smiled. "Well go!" Rachel chuckled, leaving her girl friend.

**Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change**

"So I was thinking that maybe I could get a new wardrobe," Rachel said, her fingers playing with Quinn's.

"Why?"

"I don't know get rid of all those sweaters."

"You don't need to. They are kinda Rachel Berry."

"But you don't like them."

"So what if I don't like them you do they are you. And I wouldn't change that for the world," Quinn smiled. Rachel returned her smile, leaning in placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Quinn pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

**If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
**

"Why me?" Rachel asked.

Quinn turned from the sink, "I'm sorry?"

"Why me? I mean you could have anyone, guy or girl. Why me?"

"Where's this coming from?"

"I'm just curious I mean I not perfect. I'm no where knew perfect. I mean I'm annoying."

"You're motivating."

"I'm bossy."

"You're goal-oriented."

"I give people back-handed compliments."

"You tell them what they need to work on."

"Are you going to make everything I do be something good."

"Yes. Because no matter what you say you are perfect. You are perfect to me Rachel. Everything you do no matter how crazy it may be, I'll find it endearing. Because I think you are perfect. So the only thing you need to do is stay the same. Because that to me is perfect." Quinn could see the tears developing in Rachel's eyes. She brought her hands up cupping her face, "You are perfect in every way," she said softly, leaning capturing her lips. Quinn could feel Rachel smile into the kiss.

Rachel pulled out of the kiss, "When did you become so charming."

"I've always been charming. You just weren't able to see that with how I am or who I pretend to be. I'm sorry about everything Rachel."

"It's in the past. This is the now," Rachel smiled, her smile slowly fell.

"Hey, hey pretty girl," Quinn said, caressing her cheeks with her thumbs. "What are you thinking about?"

Rachel's eyes looked past Quinn's, "Why did I let him change me so much."

"Hey, look at me," Quinn said, Rachel looked everywhere except at her, "look at me." Rachel finally looked at her. "Things happen that you can't always explain. He was charming, and you just got wrapped up and lost."

"But I gave up things I love the most."

"And now you've gotten them back."

Rachel smiled sadly, "I shouldn't lost them in the first place."

Quinn leaned in capturing Rachel's lips, "Don't be so hard on yourself. SO what do you think about going out tonight. I'll even buy you dinner and maybe a movie."

"Maybe?"

"Yeah maybe," Quinn smiled, giving her a chaste kiss on her lips. "Get ready." Rachel smiled, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist.

"You most definitely are a charmer Quinn Fabray."

"The only person I ever want to charm is you," Quinn said, leaning in to kiss Rachel. Rachel's heart melted just by that one little saying. Jesse never talked to her like that. "Get ready," Quinn said softly, pushing Rachel toward her closet. Rachel smiled brightly at the taller girl.

**So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
You know I'll say**

Rachel came out of her closet in a pair of jeans and a black top. Quinn sat on her bed, looking her up and down and smiled, "I don't need to ask if I look ok do I?"

"Don't I always say the same thing."

"Yes. What if one day I really have on a horrible outfit. Like that swan dress that Bjork wore to the Grammy's that one year."

"I would smile, maybe laugh a little and then tell you, you look really cute in it."

"You'd let me leave the house in that?"

"Maybe," Quinn smiled.

"Quinn Fabray!"

"I'm kind of hoping that you wouldn't buy something like that unless you were going to some protest or something," Quinn laughed. "But I will answer your question you look beautiful right now."

"Thank you," Rachel replied, coming to stand in front of Quinn. Quinn smiled up at her, reaching out grabbing the top of Rachel's jeans, pulling her to her. Rachel put one knee on both sides of Quinn, straddling her. Rachel ran her hands through the thick blond hair. Rachel leaned down, capturing Quinn's lips with hers, licking her bottom lip. Quinn opened her mouth allowing Rachel's tongue to enter. Their tongues slowly battled for dominance, Quinn's winning in the end. Rachel moaned into the kiss. Quinn broke the kiss, staring at Rachel.

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are**

Rachel blushed at the way Quinn was looking at her, "What?" Rachel whispered.

Quinn smiled, "You're just amazing," replied in a whisper.

**And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are  
**

Rachel smiled brightly, "My charmer," she whispered leaning in capturing Quinn's lips.

"Yours and only yours," Quinn said against Rachel's lips.

**The way you are, the way you are  
Girl you're amazing, just the way you are  
**

"Thank you Quinn," Rachel said softly as the two walked down the street, hands in each others.

"For what?"

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Because you're amazing, just the way you are  
**

"For making me see that I can I be myself and someone will love me the way I am."

"I'm glad you see how amazing you are. I wouldn't change it for the world," Quinn replied, pulling the shorter girl to her. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck, while Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist. She rested her forehead against Rachel's.

"I love you," Rachel whispered.

"I love you, just the way you are," Quinn whispered back, leaning down capturing Rachel's lips. Rachel moaned into the kiss, causing Quinn to smile into the kiss.

**And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah**


End file.
